


Hold Me Tight

by linhoon



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, and its been rotting in my drafts, cuddle au, fluff???, guanlin being the big spoon uwu, idk what to tag anymore, this is very trash, what did the audience expect, whatever just enjoy panwink i guess, yes the title is a bts song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linhoon/pseuds/linhoon
Summary: Four times Guanlin cuddles with Jihoon and one time Jihoon initiates.





	Hold Me Tight

**one**

Guanlin was freezing.

It was movie night with the whole group, and he had two thick blankets enveloping him, yet he could still feel the chilly air through his bones. He would increase the heater's temperature, but he was too frozen to even lift a finger up. Besides, the hyungs would complain, which he still doesn't understand because how are they not even cold?

They weren't even halfway through the movie yet he felt like he was already dying from hypothermia. He looked around to see most of them hooked onto the movie, eyes intensely staring at the humungous television screen, save for Jinyoung and Daehwi who were too occupied with professing their love for each other for the nth time and peppering each other's faces with kisses to even be bothered with the film—to which he shuddered disgustingly at—and Jihoon who was busy playing a game on his phone, fingers furiously tapping on the screen as he peeked through the comforter surrounding him.

Now, the young gulliver had two options; be brave enough to stand up and increase the temperature, which would result to the hyungs' wrath, or get closer to Jihoon in hopes of just a teeny tiny bit of body heat.

He contemplates the pros and cons of his actions repeatedly. The former option would definitely be more beneficial, but he was more than a hundred percent sure they would just decrease the temperature once again. If he pushed through with the latter plan, he would suffer the consequences of being around the perimeter of Jihoon (read: the love of his life) and would most likely just shy away.

Before he could even properly comprehend his choices, Sungwoon suddenly stands up and grabs the remote control to the heater, and Guanlin's eyes light up because finally they're realizing it's too cold and will increase the temperature but no, that's the opposite of what happens because to the younger's utter horror, Sungwoon even decreases the temperature, and Guanlin's world crumbles before his eyes.

He supposes that he is left with no more option—except a freezing death—and so he goes to his most beloved hyung who has now just put his phone down after achieving triumph in whatever game he was playing.

Just then, Jihoon looks to his left to see a giant ball of fluff walking towards him and his heart doesn't even flutter; it's intensely hammering against his chest at the soft visual.

The elder's heartbeat rapidly increases—if that was still even possible—as the said giant comes closer until he's standing right in front of him, and Jihoon has to resist the strong urge to coo because Guanlin looks so squishy and cuddly wrapped up in blankets, the tip of his nose a light shade of pink. He successfully maintains his cool and thanks his childhood acting career before throwing a casual "what's up?", exhaling an internal sigh of relief when he doesn't stutter.

"It's so cold. C-can I sit beside you?" The taller asks, rubbing his hands together while mumbling the sentence. Jihoon pats the space beside him and Guanlin sits down, almost stumbling because of the blankets wrapped around him and curling up into a ball with his face buried between his legs.

Jihoon was finally beside him and he didn't want to seem like a creep but the older was so warm. Sure, it was hard to feel the warmth when he had two comforters around him, but he could suffice with the little heat he had gained. Though eventually, it's not enough because he's shivering again. He looks to his right to see the other scrolling through Instagram, and he nibbles his bottom lip as he contemplates yet again if he should snuggle with Jihoon or stay frozen like a statue.

And so his mind weighs the pros and cons again. He could always just make do with the coldness and slowly die of hypothermia to save the little, almost nonexistent dignity he has, right? No.

"Jihoonie-hyung, can we cuddle? It's still really cold." Guanlin asks, internally cringing at the change of pitch from his usually deep voice. He tries to pull out his best puppy eyes for added effects.

The elder is pretty stunned with what the younger just bravely asked of him, but when has he ever been able to resist his pout and big, doe eyes? Guanlin looked so innocent, asking to nuzzle against each other that he almost releases an "aw", but quickly stops it from escaping his mouth. He instead nods and opens up his arms, and Guanlin doesn't hesitate in diving straight into them. He coos internally, because although Guanlin was a giant, he looked so tiny and soft in the confines of his arms.

Jihoon tries to bring his focus back to the movie, but after a few minutes he gives up because the task was difficult when he could feel the other's steady breathing against his chest, and he looks down to see him already sleeping soundly, little snores eventually making their way out of his mouth. The older can't help the grin slowly spreading across his face; Guanlin looked so adorable when he slept, his face beating that of an angel.

Seeing the boy sleeping in his arms brought upon a wave of fatigue over him, and he releases a yawn before deciding to just take a nap instead of bothering to finish the movie he had lost interest in the first five minutes it was playing. He closes his eyes and hugs the younger closer to him, using him as a teddy bear before he quickly falls into dreamland, not noticing the knowing looks the other members share among one another.

**two**

Today was yet another busy day for the boys, as they were currently having their hair and makeup done for a variety show they were filming today. Guanlin was already set, so he chooses to roam around the other members to see if somebody else was also done. He first checks on Jaehwan, whose head was lolling from side to side as he slept while the makeup artist irritatedly tries to keep his head upright. He snorts amusedly before moving onto Jinyoung, who had his eyes closed as the makeup artist applies eyeshadow on his lids. Not yet done, he thinks before walking once again, now to his favorite hyung who was almost done, the hairstylist spritzing on some hairspray on his bright pink hair before she taps him on the shoulder to notify him he was done. He quickly thanks her before standing up from his seat, facing the younger.

Guanlin has to keep his hands at bay before they automatically go to Jihoon's cheeks to squish them, because the older looked so cute with his overalls and pink apple hair he kept running his hand through. Jihoon almost cowers under the taller's sparkling gaze, trying to stop the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"How does it look?" He shyly asks, and Guanlin reaches his breaking point before he coos and hugs the older, slightly lifting him up from the ground with how tight he was holding him. Jihoon is, to say the least, startled, and his eyes widen at the youngest's actions. Wasn't he supposed to be the one babying the younger?

Guanlin's sudden change in demeanor, however, doesn't falter as he drags Jihoon to the couch, grabbing the action camera on the table in front of them and filming the latter.

He makes sure the camera captures the older's whole look, lingering on the adorable apple hair to which Guanlin quietly squeals at. He then makes the camera face his direction before saying, "hyung is very cute, isn't he?"

If it was still possible, Jihoon's cheeks turn even redder at the younger's bold remark, his face really looking like a literal apple as the color washes over him.

The camera is suddenly out of his grasp as Woojin steals it from him, and the youngest replies with a playful pout, crossing his arms. "At least I still have Jihoon hyung." He brags before sticking his tongue out at Woojin. The other merely ignores him and starts to act cute in front of the camera, and Guanlin takes that as his cue to face Jihoon again.

He doesn't know where his braveness was coming from, whether it be Jihoon's new—and very cute–look or his teenage hormones taking over, but he engulfs the older into a hug, pointer finger diving into the other's plump cheeks and releasing a high pitched giggle. Guanlin continues on with his administrations before the manager almost drags him away from the latter, telling them it was time to shoot.

The other members yet again share subtle looks among themselves, Jinyoung and Daehwi even mocking the pair and making kissy faces with each other.

**three**

Guanlin was sleepy.

Or, that was what he said to Jihoon when he clung onto his broad back. It was partly true, he was tired and sleepy from all the activities they had to do in the past few days. Still, the main reason for his sudden affection was just wanting to cuddle with the older again.

They had just arrived at their dorm after a flight from a different country, and all the sleepiness and tiredness they pent up for days were taking a toll on them. Guanlin was supposed to unpack his things, but he was too drained to even bother zipping open his suitcase. All he wants to do is lay on his bed, preferably with Jihoon, and sleep for hours and hours. Thankfully, it was rest day tomorrow so the long slumber was very much possible. The only thing left on his imaginary checklist was to persuade his beloved hyung to sleep beside him.

He goes into Jihoon and Woojin's shared room, eyes droopy and face bare of any cosmetics, a shiba inu headband given by a fan adorning the crown of his head. He flops onto the bottom bunk bed (which he obviously knew was Jihoon's) and starts his act of pretending to sleep. Yes, the perception of many was that the maknae was innocent and naive, but he himself knew he could be sly at times.

Just as he planned, Jihoon pats him a few times before muttering, "hey, go back to your bedroom."

Instead of getting up and walking to his bedroom, Guanlin insists he stays, kicking his feet back and making himself even cozier on the older's bed. Jihoon merely sighs, trying to drag the younger out of his bed, but failing as the other persists on staying, already starting to doze off (for real) on his bed. Woojin snickers from the top bed, already knowing what the youngest was up to.

Guanlin's plan was to sleep in Jihoon's bed until Jihoon gives up and sleeps beside him, but what he didn't expect was for the older to suddenly scoop him in his arms, and his eyes flutter open, feeling himself being lifted up from the bed and he tries to whine and move, but he then realized he was above ground and could fall down if he convulsed so he stayed put. The older walks out of the bedroom, carrying the giant out like a big baby. Daehwi and Minhyun who were in the living room stare confusedly at the sight, but don't say a word with what was happening.

The younger was currently confused with his emotions, thoughts of what is he doing? and he's so strong can he carry me like this everyday along with many more flood his mind. He looks to his right and sees his bedroom door, and he subtly frowns. Plan B, I guess.

Jihoon lays him on his king-sized bed, and just when the older was about to get up he quickly puts his plan to action and grabs his hand with all his might, making Jihoon lose his balance and stumble on top of Guanlin. The younger doesn't open his eyes, maintaining his act, though he really wants to see the sight of Jihoon—hopefully —flustered. He can feel Jihoon's ragged breathing on his cheek, inhaling the faint smell of toothpaste the older was exhaling.

The older's cheeks heat up in surprise and astonishment, and he isn't sure whether his eyes are playing tricks on him but he could see a hint of a smirk appear on the younger before it morphed back into its angelic state. He blinks repeatedly, trying to erase the bewilderment clouding his mind and attempting to break free from the other's grasp. Instead of being able to escape, the younger tightens his hold on Jihoon, preventing him from being able to withdraw.

Guanlin decides to spare the older from any further embarrassment and turns him so he was beside him instead, nuzzling his nose in the sweet strawberry scent of Jihoon's hair. He could feel the older's flaming cheeks on the crook of his neck, and he can't help but release sa small smile. He can feel Jihoon release a sigh from below him, deciding to just wrap his arms around the taller's torso, making himself comfortable in the younger's arms. He rests his head on Guanlin's chest, the rhythm of his steady heartbeat serving as his lullaby, before closing his eyes and falling into deep slumber.

As they sleep soundly, they fail to hear the slight creak of Guanlin's bedroom door as Woojin takes numerous pictures of the pair in each other's embrace.

**four**

3:46AM.

The boys were currently all huddled in their van, just finishing a shoot for a variety show, yawns escaping their mouths and exhaustion hanging in the air.

Jihoon was freezing, because goddamn Swing and their vans only have heaters at the front. He shivers, blowing on his numb fingers and rubbing his palms in hope of producing some heat.

The eleven of them were all pressed against one another, trying to defeat the chilly air surrounding them. He leans in and tries to get as close as possible to Guanlin — his regular companion in the van — to share the little heat both of them were radiating.

Guanlin looks down at the sight of the older's teeth chattering, and initiates the first action and entangles his fingers with his, squeezing tightly. Jihoon looks up with eyes widened when the other brings his hand up to his face and blows on it, the younger sliding his palm against it after to generate friction.

Jihoon is touched by the other's efforts, the blood slowly rushing to his cheeks — which is good, he thinks, because the heat he gained from it benefited him — and he smiles up lightly at Guanlin to show his gratitude.

Although Guanlin is doing his best to keep his hyung warm, though he was suffering from the frigid air too, he finds the older still shivering slightly, and he puts his arm around his shoulders, hugging Jihoon tightly to his side. As if on cue, the older snuggles up to him, trying to get all the heat he could gain. What he does not expect to happen is for the younger to pull him on his lap, and he quickly flips his head to the side to look at him, eyes wide in mortification.

The younger only shrugs, pulling the older even closer. "I'm cold too," he simply mutters, resting his chin on the older's shoulder.

Jihoon slightly panics, sitting up straight and trying to pull away, but Guanlin's grasp is tight and he cannot. "Guanlin—" he starts, but is interrupted when the said boy nuzzles his nose in his neck, inhaling his scent, and Jihoon shrinks, cheeks a bright red now.

"Shh, I'm trying to sleep." Guanlin sleepily mumbles, and Jihoon can feel the other's eyelashes flutter on his neck as he closes his eyes. He chokes back a gasp when Guanlin presses a small peck on his bare shoulder, the younger whispering a soft "good night" that tickles him, and he pushes down the pleasure that rushed through his veins at the maknae's actions.

So he spends the entire ride wide awake, their intimate position making heat overwhelming him, and he's not sure whether he should thank Guanlin for the newfound warmness or cower from embarrassment from the knowing stares of their members.

**\+ one**

It was a bad day for Guanlin.

He was not in the mood to talk to anyone, nor do anything. He had been lying awake in his bed facing the white wall for almost an hour now, limbs in pain from their vigorous dance practice yesterday. Thankfully, they were given a chance to rest today, so he could fulfill his actions of moping around all day.

Besides being tired, he also missed his family back in Taiwan. He craved for the soup his mom would make him when he was drained, he wanted to enter the doorway and see the various house slippers on the shoe rack by the door, hearing his sister's loud music blasting throughout the whole household.

He turned around to face the ceiling, his fingers tapping a rhythm that were lying on his stomach. So far, he had denied Daniel's offer to go out for some ramen, and turned down Woojin when he invited him to play video games.

Jihoon was worried. It was very rare that the maknae would be down, especially since his high-pitched laugh would always be the one echoing in the dorm. It was always just two things that made the younger like this; he was tired or he was homesick. Jihoon ponders for a short moment when he'd learned Guanlin's moods as if it's his own, but it wasn't the problem at hand.

He didn't want to straightforwardly ask the younger if he was tired or homesick, so he just assumed it was both. The older was concerned though, because the other still hadn't gotten out of their room to eat, and he knew the younger all too well that by this hour, he was starving.

He cooks the recipe Guanlin's mom had secretly taught him when the younger took him to Taiwan during a break, making sure it tasted exactly like how his mom made it. It doesn't come identical, but it's close enough and so he proceeds to pour it in a bowl, making sure to arrange it nicely like the perfectionist he was.

He knocks on the younger's door, and when he hears no response he gently opens the door, the steaming bowl of soup in hand, the other closing the door behind him.

Guanlin lifts his head up and sees his favorite hyung enter, but he doesn't have the energy to sit up, so he just waves before continuing to lie down. Jihoon doesn't falter however, because he continues to walk towards the younger, setting the bowl of soup on the bedside table and sitting on his bed.

"Guanlin-ah, get up. I made you your favorite." Guanlin's ears perk at that, but he doubts the other knows his favorite dish back in Taiwan. He's greeted with surprise though when he sees the bowl of soup beside him, instead expecting a box of fried chicken and cola.

"How did you know?" He questions, and Jihoon only smiles before scooping some of the liquid and nearing it to the other's mouth, and the younger immediately complies by opening his mouth.

"Are you hearing anything?" Jisung whispers to Woojin who had his ear pressed against the door, waiting for an audible sound, but he is greeted with nothing so he gestures a thumbs down to the older.

Jihoon continues to feed the younger, insisting he should even though the other had full capability of doing it himself. When the bowl is empty, he pushes it aside, and Guanlin assumes the older would get up and leave, but instead, he lies down beside him and he raises his eyebrows in mild curiosity.

Jihoon wraps his arms around the other, and Guanlin stiffens, not expecting the sudden intimacy considering he was always the one who initiated skinship among the two. As he stiffens, the older hesitates, telling the younger, "let's cuddle."

Guanlin wasn't sure whether it was the other's scent intoxicating him or his incapability to speak, and in the little amount of silence Jihoon stammers, "I mean we don't have to— I just thought you'd like to sin—"

He was swiftly interrupted when he feels something soft and plump against his lips, something that was suspiciously like Guanlin's lips. It was gone in a flash, and he stares incredulously at the younger who was grinning cheekily.

"Just cuddle?" He teases, and he watches amusedly as the older's eyes widen and his cheeks turn into a scarlet shade.

Jihoon is astounded at Guanlin's actions. When had the younger gotten so brave? Although he was taken aback, he craves to feel the tingling sensation of their lips touching again. He wanted the other to do it again– wait what?

He is confused. What did his mind just supply? He wanted Guanlin to kiss him? Again?

A flood of questions contaminate his mind. Why did he always like it when Guanlin came to him to cuddle? Why was he always so greatly affected when the younger acted cute around him? How come every time he initiated intimacy with the younger the others would tease them? It's not like they tease him when he does it with Jinyoung, or Daehwi. The thing is, he secretly enjoys it when they provoke him.

"I like you." He compulsively blurted, immediately followed by a loud gasp. He slapped his mouth for not having a filter at a time like this, and looked up to expect a surprised glance from Guanlin, but instead it was a knowing smirk and twinkling eyes.

"I know." The younger simply whispers, and Jihoon is perplexed once again. He opens his mouth to retort but Guanlin only ghosts his pointer finger on his lips to stop him from speaking. "It's okay, I like you too."

Jihoon was dumbfounded. His only intentions were to cuddle with Guanlin to make him feel better. He didn't expect a sudden exchange of affection, the first one even coming from him. He doesn't even know how this is happening, all that sticks to his mind is the sudden peck from the younger.

Yet another kiss lands on his nose this time, and Jihoon annoyingly crunches it while glaring at Guanlin. "Don't kiss me! I'm having an existential crisis right now, you insensitive giant."

Guanlin only giggles at the fuming latter whose eyebrows were drawn together. "Aw, but you look really cute, hyung." He coos, pinching the said boy's cheeks and showering his face with kisses. Jihoon chuckles at the younger's childish antics, trying to cover his face from the abuse it was currently going through.

"Ugh, ew. I knew you losers were whipped for each other, but really Guanlin?" Woojin stares dryly at the two who were caught frozen, and the mentioned boy only sticks out a tongue while Jihoon grabs a slipper from the floor and hurls it in Woojin's direction, who manages to duck, the inanimate object hitting the floor instead. Woojin imitates a puking face before closing the door shut.

The pair stare at each other for a few seconds, trying to let what had just happened sink in. Jihoon is the first to snap out of it, and he does so by hugging the younger closer to him, resting his head on the taller's sturdy chest. "So, can we finally cuddle now?"


End file.
